


[Jhonlock]“嗯，我们是最好的朋友啊。”

by KUREKOTO



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Married John Watson, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: John希望Sherlock能作为他的伴郎
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	[Jhonlock]“嗯，我们是最好的朋友啊。”

“ 你希望我当你的伴郎......？ ”  
Sherlock难得露出迟疑的表情，微微蹙起眉头看着侧身的人。

不对难得一见的迟疑表情做出什么反应，John点了头然后开口 “ 是，对，我希望你能当我的伴郎。 ”

抿了一口杯中漂浮着一颗眼珠的茶。除了人际关系之外能洞察秋毫的男人还是一脸疑惑的看着眼前的人。

见Sherlock久久不回应，John看着Sherlock手中的「茶」，顺口拉了一个话题。  
“ 呃......那个好喝吗？ ”

“ 噢，这个？你说这个吗？哈德森太太的茶包品味是值得信赖的。 ”  
Sherlock朝着未来的新郎举起茶杯致敬，然后拉出一抹得意的笑。

“ ......好的。 ”  
John 决定不多做评论。

“ 所以John......伴郎不是应该要找与你『关系最要好』的人？ ”  
言下之意为 ‘ 你过来干什么？终于疯了吗？ ’

John有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角，轻咳。  
“ ......你，Sherlock Holmes............是我认为我最好的朋友。 ”

Sherlock直直瞪着他差不多有三秒 “ ......我？ ”  
John觉得这样的Sherlock有点好笑 “ 是，你。 ”

“ 你确定不是要找......那个什么来着...... Mike Stamford......？ ”

“不Sherlock，是你，我想找你。”

“我会不经意讲出非常多不合宜婚礼的话。”

“我知道。”

“我有很大的可能性会惹脑半场以上的人。”

“Ah是的。”

“我从来没有致词过。”

“非常显然。”

John看着他，微微勾起嘴角，半个身子撑在桌子上，笑着摇了摇头 “ 看，Sherlock，这必须由你，由我最好朋友Sherlock Holmes来。拜讬。 ”

看了一眼『最好的朋友』的脸，Sherlock垂下眼帘。  
拉出一抹他能做到最好的微笑，放弃似地笑了一声，最后他又举起了茶杯像John致敬。  
“ ......嗯......好吧，因为我们是，最好的朋友啊。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是John(←←←←)Sherlock  
> 對沒錯，是虐心30題的，雖然我覺得沒有心裡描寫看不太出來喇。  
> 不過也可以解釋成Sherlock把自己像人的部分隱藏的很完美。


End file.
